


Mulder You Need It-A Poem

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, M/M, Punishment, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder





	Mulder You Need It-A Poem

Mulder you need it  
You know you do  
You've done it again  
And you know it's true

Your butt needs a tanning  
To be done by my hand  
So come here and take your  
Punishment like a man

I'm not going to yell  
And I'm not going to shout  
And I really don't care  
If you start to pout

So get over here now  
And pulls those pants down  
Then lay over my knees  
With your head near the ground

As soon as I'm done  
You know you'll be soothed  
Your crying will end  
And your ass will be cooled

You'll pull up your pants  
Then walk out the door  
For the rest of the day  
Your butt will be sore

You'll hate me a lot  
But that will be fine  
It won't bother me  
Cause then you'll tow the line

You'll think before acting  
So impulsive and free  
Or the spanking I'll give you  
Will hurt, believe me

But it's for your own good  
So just wait and see  
Your actions will change  
I guarantee

You don't believe it  
Though I'm telling the truth  
When this spanking is done  
I'll show you the proof

You're ass will be glowing  
A nice shade of red  
And you may then feel  
That you'd rather be dead

Then it's off to the corner  
At which you will stand  
I'll have a nice view  
Of your rosy red can

You'll go back to your office  
And attempt to sit down  
Then your face will make  
A considerable frown

So let's hope that this spanking  
Will do you some good  
And you'll begin to act  
Like a good agent should

The End


End file.
